Mais quelle potion de merde !
by PiniF
Summary: Quand Ron essaie de faire une blague à Malfoy, mais que sa potion est ratée et que Harry s'y retrouve impliqué contre son gré. SLASH hpdm voyage dans le temps


Voici ma première histoire ! C'est un hpdm avec un voyage dans le temps, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Soyez indulgent pour les fautes :p

* * *

Mais quelle potion de merde

Chapitre1 :

-c'est une mauvaise idée.

-je sais, répondit Ron, mais ça va lui faire plaisir.

-moi je pense plutôt que tu ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille, répliqua aussitôt Hermione. C'est dangereux.

-si ça avait été Harry, tu n'aurais pas dis ça !

-bien sûr que si, s'offusqua-t-elle. Je suis vraiment énervé quand vous attirez des ennuis aux gens qui ne vous ont rien fait.

-rien fait ? Mais c'est _Malfoy_! Rien que son existence est un crime !

-tu ne va pas me dire que tu penses toi aussi que c'est un mangemort, tout de même !

-sans aller jusque là, je suis pas contre une punition de temps en temps.

Hermione souffla, exaspérée de ne pouvoir faire entendre raison à son ami qui semblait ne rien entendre de ce qu'elle disait.

-tu racontes n'importe quoi, Ron, je t'interdit de faire une chose pareil !

Celui ci soupira et fini par hocher la tête.

-très bien. J'ai compris, je ne le ferais pas.

Elle sortit alors avec un immense sourire, satisfaite que son harcèlement ait enfin fonctionné sur cette tête de mule. Ce ne fut que quand elle remarqua le sombre sourire de Ron, une fois installés à la Grande Salle, qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était trop facile.

-Ron Billius Weasley, ne me dit pas que tu l'as déjà fait...

-fait quoi ? Répondit aussitôt le rouquin en ouvrant grand les yeux pour la regarder avec une fausse innocence.

-donne moi tout de suite cette potion !

-c'est trop tard, Mione.

-elle est sûrement ratée, alors donne la moi !

Ron secouant la tête de gauche à droite. De toute manière, même si elle réussissait à empêcher Malfoy de boire son verre, celui de Ron était aussi rempli de la potion et il pourrait les échanger facilement.

-tu vas nous faire remarquer, Hermione, en plus je t'ai dit que c'était trop tard.

-tu entends quoi par là ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix extrêmement basse.

-j'ai déjà versé la potion chez les serpentards...

Hermione rugit de colère, et se leva brusquement mais Harry, qui débarquait et qui était loin de se douter de la gravité de la situation (d'après Hermione), s'assit à côté de Ron pour demander lui tranquillement :

-tu permets Ron ? Je meure de soif...

Et il prit alors le verre de Ron et la porta à ses lèvres.

-non Harry NON !

Et, comme vous vous en doutiez, c'était trop tard. Et sans surprise non plus, la potion eut des conséquences que Ron n'avait absolument pas prévu.

.

Harry soupira en voyant tout le monde s'écarter sur son passage, comme d'habitude depuis le cours de duel.

Lui, l'héritier de Serpentard ? Quelle blague, surtout venant de ceux qui affirmaient il y a même pas un mois qu'il était le héros qui les avait sauvé.

Il retint un grognement et entra dans la Grande Salle pour s'asseoir. Il croisa Malfoy sur son chemin, qui lui lança un regard méprisant auquel Harry répondit en lui montrant presque les dents, puis se détourna de lui pour repérer ses deux meilleurs amis (et accessoirement les rares qui acceptaient de lui parler sans craindre de mourir d'un moment à l'autre).

Mais alors qu'il s'asseyait enfin, un éclair sembla lui traverser le corps et il haleta bruyamment, la main sur son cœur pour faire cesser les battements frénétiques qui cognait sa poitrine douloureusement.

Il perdit connaissance.

.

Harry grogna, il avait mal au crane.

Bon, la prochaine fois il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de boire dans le verre de Ron sans savoir ce que c'est, _surtout_ si ça vient de Ron.

Il ouvrit les yeux et, merveille, il était à l'infirmerie.

Un seul coup d'œil au plafond lui permettait de le confirmer, il le connaissait par cœur à force d'avoir cette habitude non-désirée de s'y retrouver tout le temps. Il pouvait dire d'ailleurs qu'il y avait une fissure en moins, à droite de son lit vers le mur...

Bizarre, pourquoi Pomfresh réparerait seulement un petit bout du plafond mais pas le reste ?

Un grognement retentit à sa droite et il tourna la tête pour voir qui était allongé dans le lit voisin.

Une petite tête blonde émergea et Harry cligna un instant des yeux avant de reconnaître le visage énervé et le fameux plis sur le nez.

-Malfoy ? On t'a fait prendre une potion rajeunissante ou quoi ? On dirait un premier année !

L'autre se retourna pour le fusiller du regard mais ne put que soulevé un sourcil septique en le voyant.

-tu peux parler, t'as vu ta tête ?

-me dit pas qu'on a subit le même sort... marmonna Harry avec une moue de dégoût.

Quelle plaie...

-messieurs sont réveillés à ce que je vois. Comment vous sentez vous ?

-énervés, répondit aussitôt Malfoy d'un ton froid. Comment se fait-il que nous aillons encore cette apparence ?

L'infirmière haussa un sourcil et se posta près de Harry pour lui donner une potion revitalisante avant de faire de même pour le serpentard.

-si vous n'êtes pas content de votre apparence, monsieur Malfoy, je vous suggère de vous colorer les cheveux ou d'utiliser la métamorphose. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut vous adressez pour cela.

-vous vous fichez de moi ?

-qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda plus calmement Harry. Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas réussi à nous redonner notre apparence ?

Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches, l'air mécontente, et les dévisagea tours à tours en fronçant les sourcils.

-je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Vous êtes comme d'habitude...

-nous ressemblons à des premières années ! S'exclama Malfoy d'un air offusqué.

-ne vous sous-estimez pas, jeune homme. Si c'est des problèmes de puberté qui vous traquasse, vous pouvez patientez encore. Vous n'avez que douze ans après tout.

Elle leur lança deux ou trois sort de diagnostiques rapides pour vérifier qu'ils allaient bien, hocha la tête puis déclara d'un ton brusque :

-vos amis viendront sûrement vous voir après les cours, d'ici là je veux que vous vous reposiez. Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, est-ce clair ?

Et sur ses mots elle sortit de la pièce pour rentrer dans son bureau.

-l'infirmière devient aussi folle que Dumbledore...

-le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas fou, Malfoy ! C'est toi qui es idiot.

-je te permet pas ! S'offusqua le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry avait déjà les poings serrés, près à frapper. Et Malfoy aussi, bien sûr.

Sauf que...

-dis Potter... Je rêve où on est cloué à nos lits ?

-tu ne rêves pas. Mme Pomfresh fait toujours ça quand elle ne sait pas ce qui a causé l'arrivée de ses patients dans son infirmerie. Ça les empêche de s'enfuir avant qu'elle le découvre.

Le blond grogna et se laissa tomber dans son oreiller pendant que Harry s'y installait plus tranquillement. Il croisa les mains derrière sa nuque et observa le plafond avec les sourcils froncés.

La fissure manquante l'intriguait définitivement...

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse enfin. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que Ron et Hermione fassent enfin leur entrée.

Harry, qui s'était préparé à engueuler son meilleur ami pour l'avoir envoyé à l'infirmerie avec son foutu verre, ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche d'un air atterré en les voyant.

-putain mais est-ce que toute cette foutue école à été contaminée ou quoi ?! s'exclama Malfoy, hors de lui.

-vous savez qui a fait ça, vous ? Demanda Harry.

-de quoi tu parles, Harry ? s'étonna Ron en fusillant Malfoy du regard avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Tu t'es évanoui à cause de la fatigue et le stress d'après Pomfresh, personne ne t'as attaqué tu sais...

-tu veux parler de l'héritier de la chambre des secrets ? Demanda Hermione d'un air surpris.

-qu'est-ce que... Mais non, on sait qui est l'héritier, Mione...

À la vue des têtes de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Malfoy comme si il allait pouvoir lui répondre. Celui ci avait les yeux plissés de concentration, mais ne semblait pas comprendre quoi que ce soit de plus.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer Pansy Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbes et Goyle.

-oh Draco j'ai eut si peur, tu t'es évanoui d'un coup ! S'exclama Pansy en se jetant aux pieds du lit de Malfoy et le regardant avec de grands yeux remplis de larmes.

-oh, ton fan club est arrivé, grogna Ron.

-la ferme Weasley, va lécher les bottes de Potter plus loin au lieu de nous polluer l'air de ta présence, répliqua Blaise d'un air de dédain.

Ron serra les poings et la mâchoire d'un air rageur tandis que Hermione s'exclamait :

-tu n'as pas à nous parler comme ça !

-la ferme la sang-de-bourbe, ça change quoi puisque le monstre va bientôt venir te tuer !

Ron et Hermione parurent choqué, et Harry aussi, bien que pour d'autre raisons... Il sentit sa gorge se nouer tandis qu'il commençait à comprendre. Sur la même longueur d'onde, Draco demanda de sa voix lente qui était, pour une fois, vide de tout arrogance :

-Potter... me dit pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense...

-si tu penses à la même chose que moi, j'espère qu'on se trompe...

Il lança un sortilège d'assurdatio, au cas où l'infirmière écouterait, et le blond cru bon d'ajouter lui même une autre protection, un collaporta n'étant jamais de trop.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses ''amis'' et demanda d'une voix froide :

-quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ?

-le 2 décembre... répondit Parkinson

-l'année, Pansy, on est en quelle année ?

-1992, Draco... mais qu'est-ce que...

-92 ! QUATRE-VINGT DOUZE ?! oh bordel de merde... Malfoy... bordel de merde...

Harry semblait atterré, une main sur la tête. Personne d'autre que Malfoy ne comprenait pourquoi, évidemment. Ce dernier prit la parole de la voix la plus calme qu'il pouvait :

-Potter, on a deux choix qui s'offrent à nous.

-se suicider ou s'entre-tuer ? Proposa Harry avec un sourire désabusé.

-ton humour est pourri, le balafré. Non, soit on cherche comment retourner à notre époque...

-...soit on change le passé.

-t'as tout comprit.

-t'as des intérêt à changer le passé toi ?

-ouais.

-on choisi à pierre papier ciseau ?

-c'est quoi ça ?

-les sangs purs sont vraiment incultes...

-la ferme Potter.

-si je gagne, on change, si tu gagnes, on va à la bibli ou parler à Dumbledore.

-t'as intérêt à gagner dans ce cas, Potter.

Et sous les regards inquiet et septique de leurs amis respectifs, Harry Potter apprit le principe du jeu et ce fut donc par le biais d'un passe-temps moldu que l'avenir du monde sorcier fut décidé.


End file.
